


Pinned To The Wall

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Apologies, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Valdo Marx Being an Asshole, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: “Your friend is not being hired. Just you two,” Jaskier said, turning away from Geralt, “or it’s no deal. I can find someone else, witchers aren’t the only ones who can kill.”Geralt rolled his eyes.“Deal.” Lambert said, Eskel nodded his agreement. Geralt crossed his arms in annoyance, but this made no difference. He didn’t need to be hired to follow along.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 470





	Pinned To The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! :) This one doesn't have as much comfrot as it does angst, but I did have fun writing a lot of snippy Jaskier haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Warnings: Geralt is stupid and tries to kiss Jaskier in the middle of an argument.   
> Brief and vague mention of underage non-con.   
> Vampires and canon typical violence.

Geralt hated this bard. 

He was loud, he was obnoxious, and worst of all, he was butchering one of Jaskier’s songs. Geralt slumped in his chair and took a long drink of ale, hoping to drown the man out. 

It didn’t help. 

Geralt wouldn’t even be here if he wasn’t waiting for Yennefer. She was supposed to be meeting him, to plan the next phase of Ciri’s training. She was at Kaer Morhen, where Geralt had been for the past two years, but now it was time for Ciri to move on. To live in Aretuza and learn about the magic that brewed beneath her skin. 

Geralt hated that too, but he knew it was necessary. Unlike this bastard bard. 

Geralt wished Yen could have just portaled her way to them, but he knew they’d protected the fortress from any form of magical entry, and he knew that no one, other than a witcher, should be going near Kaer Morhen anyway, lest they drew attention. 

So here Geralt sat, in a village too far away from his daughter than he liked, listening to horrible music, and waiting for a mage… who was  _ late _ . 

Though of course as soon as he thought that, Yennefer came strolling in. She didn’t bother with a drink, barely bothered with a seat. 

“You always choose the most disgusting places to meet, Geralt.” 

Geralt grinned into his cup, he did love watching her look of disgust. “The better to blend in.” 

“Not for me.” 

“Hmm.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

The discussion wasn’t long. Ciri was already prepped and ready to go. Vesemir was bringing her to the town closest to Kaer Morhen tomorrow, where Yen would be picking her up, and Geralt would be saying his goodbyes. 

Today they planned on when Geralt would be seeing her next. Where they would meet. How they would exchange letters. Everything had to be more careful, now that Ciri was involved. 

It was a lot of work, but it was worth it. 

“Something bothering you?” Yen asked after they were finished. Geralt didn’t understand the question until he realized he was rubbing his temple. 

“This bard,” he said, shooting a glare at the man who was  _ still _ singing, “he’s horrible.” 

Yen smirked, “does this particular song get to you?” 

Geralt frowned, listening to the bard sing about… someone fucking a monster? For fuck’s sake, Jaskier would never write such poor lyrics. “It’s as horrible as the rest.” 

“Hmm,” Yennefer narrowed her eyes at him, and then shrugged. Geralt didn’t understand this woman, he never had. 

Thankfully, he didn’t need to think about it too hard, because the next moment Lambert and Eskel walked through the tavern door.

They all nodded to each other, and Geralt waited as the two got themselves food and drink. 

“What are you two doing here?” He asked them as soon as they sat down. 

“Got news that there was a high priced contract, the town over.” Eskel said, “asking for ‘a professional’ to help kill a monster.’” 

“A professional?” Geralt frowned, “so a witcher.” 

Eskel shrugged, “I don’t know who else would go.” 

Geralt hummed, “what’s the monster?”

Another shrug, “didn’t say, just says ‘monster’.” 

“Sounds like it’s bullshit.” 

“It’s not,” Lambert said, sounding offended, “my contact is legit. He said there’s some noble trying to kill a bard who’s turned into a monster.” 

Geralt felt his blood run cold. “Do you know -” 

Lambert was already rolling his eyes, waving him off, “not your bard, don’t worry. Some guy called Valdo.” 

That didn’t help ease Geralt’s worry. “Valdo Marx.” 

“Yeah, that guy.” 

Fuck. It wasn’t his bard, but it was his nobleman. Who else would want to kill Valdo Marx?

“I’m coming with you.” 

“What about Ciri?” Yen asked, brows raised, “tomorrow’s your last chance to see her until the summer.” 

Fuck… But Geralt and Ciri had already said goodbyes, even if they had thought they would have more time. 

But Geralt couldn’t just… not check on Jaskier. Geralt had seen the bard a few times since the mountain. They had been civil towards each other, even if Jaskier had barely spoken to him. He knew the bard was alive. Knew that he still traveled the continent, playing his songs… but he didn’t know anything else. 

And clearly Jaskier wasn’t willing to reach out to him for help, if he just put a contract out for anyone to find. Geralt needed to go make sure he was okay. 

“I’ll… write to her. Explain. Say my goodbyes that way, and hope she understands.” 

“She will,” Yen smiled, it was teasing, “I’ll let her know to expect a bard to be with you when you come this summer.” 

“Yen… I doubt he’ll want to travel with me-” 

“Oh, that bard adores you. Once you two talk he’ll follow you once more. What else is he going to do?” 

Geralt didn’t know… but he owned it to Jaskier to find out. 

\-- 

The trip to the town only took a day's ride, and finding Jaskier was even faster. He was sitting at a table in the only tavern in town, a small place that Geralt wouldn’t have thought Jaskier would have chosen on his own. Jaskier liked cities, not small towns in the country. 

But either way, it was good to see the man. He looked the same as ever. Brown hair softly falling into his eyes as he leaned forward, talking to the man he was sharing his table with. He was wearing a bright green outfit that stood out against the wooden walls. 

Geralt was so distracted by the sight of the man, he almost didn’t notice his medallion vibrate, though it stopped as soon as he did. He glanced around the room, but nothing appeared out of ordinary. He decided it was a protection spell, or something equally as harmless. Eskel and Lambert didn’t seem bothered either. 

The three witchers stepped fully into the tavern, making their way to the bard, who was tapping absently as he listened to a man sitting across from him. But as soon as the man noticed the three witchers heading their way, he shook his head and left. 

Jaskier turned around, and sighed dramatically at the sight of them. 

“That was a business meeting, Geralt, and you’ve scared him off!” 

Geralt stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Jaskier was still the same Jaskier, then. 

“Business meeting for what? You're booking your prostitutes ahead of time now?” 

Geralt meant his comment in jest, but Jaskier leaned back, clearly affronted. “It’s none of your _fucking_ _business_ ,” he snapped, before turning around and starting to gather his things. 

“Great job, Geralt,” Lambert mumbled beside him. “You fucked us over in record time, there.” 

“Perhaps you should stay here, while we go talk to him,” Eskel said, pushing Geralt towards the bar. Geralt sat down with a sigh. Eskel had a point.

He watched as the two walked over to Jaskier, asking if he was the one with the contract. Jaskier said he was, while looking them both over. He told them they would get 700 gold crowns each, if they were able to kill the beast. Geralt raised his brows, that was a lot of gold that Geralt didn’t remember Jaskier having before. 

But then Jaskier was glancing over at him, and Geralt decided that this wasn’t about the money. 

“Your  _ friend _ is not being hired. Just you two,” Jaskier said, turning away from Geralt, “or it’s no deal. I can find someone else, witchers aren’t the only ones who can kill.” 

Geralt didn’t hold back his eye roll this time. Was that what the ‘business meeting’ was about? That man didn’t look like he could kill a chicken, let alone a ‘beast’. 

“Deal.” Lambert said, Eskel nodded his agreement. Geralt crossed his arms in annoyance, but this made no difference. He didn’t need to be hired to follow along. 

“Wonderful,” Jaskier clapped his hands together, “are you ready to leave, or do you need to prepare? I can go now, but I have another night booked here if you need to-” 

“Hold on a minute,” Lambert said, “what are we hunting, exactly? We can’t ‘prepare’ if we don’t even know what we’re getting ourselves into.” 

Jaskier waved his hand around, “I don’t know, a monster! He had sharp teeth, glowing eyes, a soul of pure evil?” 

Geralt hummed, not believing a word of it. Jaskier had always had a weird grudge against Valdo Marx, he had no doubt that they would arrive to find the man completely human, and his brothers out of a job. 

He wondered how Jaskier would react when he realized witchers wouldn’t kill a human… Perhaps that was why he was trying to hire a civilian. 

“Could be a doppler,” Eskel was saying though, clearly believing Jaskier’s lies, “pretending to be this Valdo. Their eyes could glow. I’ve seen them mess up teeth as well.” 

Lambert grunted, and then nodded. “Sounds about right. Shouldn’t need to prepare for a doppler, we can leave now, if you know where we’re going.” 

“Wonderful!” Jaskier chimed again, “I last saw him just a few days' ride from here, I’m sure he’ll still be close!” Then he ran off to collect his things.

The three witchers left the tavern, readying their horses as they waited for the man. 

“You must be happy,” Eskel said, looking over at Geralt. 

Geralt frowned, confused, “why?” 

“Because you can go say goodbye to Ciri after all, I’m sure you’ll make it in time if you leave-” 

“I’m not leaving,” Geralt grunted, “not being hired doesn’t stop me from coming with you.” 

“Oh, I thought… alright then,” Eskel shrugged, turning away to look meaningfully at Lambert. Geralt ignored them, they didn’t understand. Neither of them had made friends on the path, not like Geralt had.

A moment later, Jaskier came out of the tavern and, to Geralt’s surprise, stepped right into the stables, coming out with a chestnut mare. 

“You got a horse,” Geralt said stupidly. 

“Yes. You should be heading off soon, eh Geralt? Contracts to find, mages to fuck, don’t let me keep you.” 

Geralt winced, but only slightly. “I’m coming with you.” 

Jaskier finally turned to him, “what? No, you are most definitely not.” 

“I am.” 

Jaskier huffed, turning to his brothers, “I thought we had a deal?” 

Lambert shrugged, “he’s fine not getting paid.” 

“That’s not- arg!” Jaskier turned to Geralt again. “No, you aren’t allowed!” 

Geralt raised a brow, “then I’ll follow along after you, nothing stopping me from doing that.” 

“Geralt!” 

Geralt didn’t say anything, just mounted Roach and looked down at the bard expectantly. 

Angry, Jaskier turned to his brothers again. “Tell him he can’t come!” 

Eskel and Lambert looked between the bard and the witcher, before looking at each other. Neither of them said anything, and Eskel lifted his hands, showing he wasn’t getting involved. 

Jaskier stomped his foot, closed his eyes, took a deep breath - and then finally mounted his horse. 

“Fine. Do what you will.” 

Geralt followed behind Jaskier as they made their way out of town. He didn’t bother hiding the smirk on his face. 

\-- 

That night at camp, Geralt, Eskel and Lambert sat around the fire together, sharing a deer Eskel had hunted down. Jaskier sat off to the side, against a tree. He refused their food as much as he refused their company. 

Geralt had a feeling it was because he was there, but he had pointedly invited Jaskier to join them. It wasn’t his fault Jaskier was holding a grudge. 

Humming a tune under his breath, the bard was barely playing his lute. Mostly he was staring down at it as his fingers softly strummed over the strings. 

Geralt refused to believe that this was his fault as well. When had Jaskier ever chosen not to sing, because of him?

“Play us a song!” Lambert eventually called to him, deer grease dripping down his chin. 

Jaskier blinked up at them, like he’d forgotten they were there. Geralt would have been concerned, if his face didn’t immediately turn into a grin. “Any requests?” He asked, gripping his lute with new energy. 

See? Jaskier was fine. Geralt was being paranoid. 

“That new one,” Lambert said, “you know,” he hummed a few notes of that god awful song the bard from yesterday had been singing. 

Jaskier scoffed, as Geralt knew he would. It was a terrible song. 

“I’m not playing that monstrosity,” Jaskier snapped, “nor anything else created by Valdo fucking Marx.” 

“Valdo wrote that?” Geralt asked, “I thought he was more… academic. Why would he write a song about-” 

“About a man fucking monsters?” Jaskier sneered, “because he wrote it to mock me. He aims to ruin my reputation, and I fear he’s succeeding. Two courts have already cancelled on me this month, and I’ve been asked not to participate in this year's barding competition. All because of that  _ fucking _ song!” Jaskier’s lute creaked in his hands, and Jaskier dropped it onto the grass instantly. 

Geralt frowned at him, he’d never seen Jaskier this angry before. “Is this the reason why you’ve hired my brothers? To kill Valdo for your reputation?” 

Jaskier turned to glare at him, and for a second, Geralt swore his medallion vibrated. But it was there and gone in a moment, and Jaskier was still glaring at him. 

Must have been the wind. 

“I’m not having Valdo killed because of my reputation, you dick. I’ve already told you, he’s a monster!” 

Geralt sighed, “I know you’re angry-” 

“You don’t know shit!!” Jaskier snapped back. “This has literally nothing to do with you, so why don’t you fucking keep out of it!” 

“Jaskier-” 

“He’s got a point, Geralt,” Lambert said. 

“He’s not-” 

“We’ve accepted the contract, Geralt,” Eskel said, giving him a look, “whether this Valdo is human or not, we’ll decide when we see him. I think you should leave this one alone for now.” 

Geralt grunted, and then got to his feet and went to see Roach. He ignored the fact that Jaskier had purposefully turned away from him. He ignored the fact that Jaskier had put his lute away. 

But mostly, he ignored the fact that it hurt, deep in his chest, that Jaskier very clearly didn’t want him here. 

\-- 

It was only later, as he lay awake listening to the other three sleep, that he thought about the lyrics of the song. 

One of the stanzas was all about the man… Jaskier, apparently, being taken roughly by a ‘wolf in men's clothing’. Geralt had thought it had been a stupid werewolf reference but now… was it about him? Had a song come out about the two of them? Geralt had not thought anyone but Yen joked about the two of them being together. 

Geralt wasn’t sure. But since he had never heard Jaskier speak about bedding a werewolf… the white wolf was a high possibility. 

He fell asleep that night feeling guilty that he had hurt Jaskier in more ways than one. 

\--

For the next two days of travel, Jaskier ignored Geralt, and Geralt let him. He stayed behind the rest of the group as they walked. He sat on the opposite side of the fire. 

Jaskier was hurt, and angry, and clearly something had happened between him and Valdo Marx. Geralt just wanted to be there for the aftermath, when it became clear to Jaskier that his brothers wouldn’t kill a human. 

He owed Jaskier that much.

\-- 

They found Valdo, exactly where Jaskier thought he would be. 

In the middle of fucking no where - with blood running down his chin, and a dead woman limp in his arms. Just as the sun was beginning to set. 

“What the fuck-” 

“I  _ told _ you-”

“Jaskier,” Valdo spoke over them both, dropping the woman to the ground, “you came!” 

“Yeah, came to kill you!” Jaskier waved at Eskel and Lambert, “go!” 

But Eskel and Lambert didn’t move, and Geralt knew why. There were more vampires coming out of the trees, surrounding them. With no heartbeat, and silent feet, they were almost impossible to track. Geralt shifted on his feet, wondering how many more were still hidden behind the trees. 

“Uh, hello,” Jaskier stepped back, between the three witchers, “who are all of you?” 

“Oh, this is my clan,” Valdo said, sweeping his hand dramatically, blood dripping off his finger tips. “I was going to introduce you to them  _ after _ you accepted my offer, but it seems you’re declining?” 

“I would hardly call what you did an  _ offer- _ ” 

“Yes or no, Jaskier?” Valdo sounded bored. Geralt wanted to run his sword through his head. 

“No, of course not, I would  _ never- _ ” 

“Fine. Eat them.” 

In a blur of motion, the vampires sprung at them, and then that's all Geralt could focus on. Claws and fangs leaving deep cuts in the witchers armor and skin. Geralt made sure none of them ever reached Jaskier. Three witchers against a clan of vampires were fairly evenly matched - if the witchers were properly prepared. 

But they hadn’t known what they were going up against, and the best thing they could do now was retreat. 

\--

It took a long time, but they managed to get away. Geralt didn’t know if it was because, once they reached their horses, they had quickly gotten far away from their den, or if the vampires had decided they weren’t worth the loss of so many of their clan. 

Either way, they got out. Covered in sweat and blood, the four of them kept going until dawn. Then they could finally rest. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Lambert shouted at Jaskier, who looked affronted. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking that, you said you would kill Valdo-” 

“You didn’t say he was a fucking vampire! With an entire fucking clan with him!” 

“Well I didn’t know about the clan, did I? And I told you he was a monster with shiny eyes and pointy teeth!” Jaskier made fangs with his fingers. 

Geralt ran a hand down his face. 

“He’s right, Lambert,” Eskel said, the only one setting up camp, “he did tell us exactly that.” 

Lambert grumbled, crossing his arms, “who doesn’t recognize a fucking vampire?” 

“Wow, sorry, if you’re such a fucking expert, why didn’t you recognize the description of a vampire?!” 

Lambert took a step forward, but Geralt stepped in his way, “enough,” he growled.”He didn’t know.” Lambert scoffed, but he turned away. 

Geralt turned back to Jaskier, but the bard just rolled his eyes at him. “Whatever. Does this change things? Is the deal off?” 

“No,” Eskel said, “no self respecting witcher would leave a nest of vampires to pick people off one by one. We’ll go, once we’re rested and prepared. The jobs still on, if you’re still willing to pay.” 

Jaskier nodded. 

“Good. Now everyone shut up and get some sleep. At noon, we’re leaving to find a town to buy some proper supplies.” 

Grumbling, everyone followed his orders. Geralt kept his eyes on Jaskier the entire time, even if the bard rolled away from him. 

He thought about Valdo’s words… about his supposed offer. 

There was something Jaskier wasn’t telling them. Geralt wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what it was. 

\-- 

By the time they found a town with supplies, the sun was setting. They would have to wait until morning to go after the nest, only an idiot would attack vampires in the night. 

Eskel and Lambert went to collect their supplies as Jaskier and Geralt got rooms at the inn. Jaskier seemed distracted, and didn’t notice that Geralt only got two rooms. 

He did notice, however, when Geralt followed him into one. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, eyeing Geralt warrily as he placed his lute on one of the beds. 

“We only have two rooms, and we’ve shared before,” he gestured between them. 

Jaskier scoffed, picking up his lute, “things aren’t the way they were, Geralt. I’m going to the next room, you can share with one of your brothers.” 

He moved to exit the room, but Geralt stepped in his way, “I won’t stop you from leaving, but we need to talk first.” 

Jaskier crossed his arms, “you’re literally stopping me from leaving-” 

“What did Valdo mean? What offer did he give you?” 

Jaskier ran his tongue over his teeth, “what difference does it make? You’re still going to kill him, he’s a vampire.” 

“I want to know why this is so personal for you.”

“Personal?” Jaskier shook his head, “I hate Valdo, everyone knows-”

“That you hate him, yes, and that he’s your rival, but this is more than that. You could have gone to anyone, to the alderman of this town who wouldn’t want a vampire nest nearby, and had them deal with it. But you didn’t. You’ve taken this on yourself, you came all the way here with us, so you could watch him die. Why?” 

Jaskier ran his tongue over his teeth again. He didn’t say anything. 

Geralt sighed, “Jaskier, I came here because I was worried about you. I sacrificed my last chance to see Ciri before-” 

“And who told you to do that?” Jaskier spoke over him, “I didn’t fucking ask you to come save me, Geralt. Actually, if you remember, I told you to leave!” 

“Stop being an idiot, I’m just trying to help you-” 

A flash of movement, and Geralt was pinned to the door behind him, Jaskier leaning into his space. How the fuck- 

“You’re not trying to help, you’re trying to control my every move! Like you always have!” 

“That’s not true,” Geralt tried to speak calmly as he tried to figure out what was going on, “I care about you-” 

“No you don’t!” Jaskier yelled, pressing Geralt even harder against the door. Geralt didn’t know when he’d gotten this strong, but it was actually starting to hurt. “All you care about is what  _ fucking destiny _ tells you to care about! Your destined child, your destined wife! Well you should just go back to them!” 

Geralt lifted his hands placatingly, “I know I haven’t been a good friend-” 

“A  _ good _ friend?” Jaskier laughed bitterly, “you haven’t been a friend at all. You think of me as an annoyance that follows you around, don’t pretend now, Geralt, I know very well what you think. You told me yourself.” 

Ah, right, the mountain. What he had shouted. Geralt winced, this wasn’t going very well at all. “Jaskier, I’m sorry-” 

“Shut  _ up _ !” Jaskier shouted, “you’re only doing this to find out what Valdo wants! You  _ don’t _ care! You’re  _ not _ sorry! Destiny has made it very clear that she doesn’t want to tie us together, and  _ you _ have made it  _ very clear _ that you don’t give a  _ fuck _ about me! So just _ leave me alone! _ ” 

Jaskier’s eyes flashed red. Geralt held very still as Jaskier cursed and pulled away, pushing his hands over his face. 

He had been right, this was personal. Valdo had bitten him. 

Jaskier was turning into a vampire. 

This was why Geralt’s medallion had been vibrating, as it was going now. Jaskier was slowly transitioning - slowly becoming less and less human. 

Well… fuck. 

He waited until Jaskier had calmed his breathing before he spoke again. 

“I do care for you, Jaskier. I want to help you with this. I just need you to let me.” 

But Jaskier shook his head, “whatever.” 

“It’s true.” 

Jaskier shook his head. But this time when he tried to make it for the door, Geralt did the one thing he could think to do to show him. 

He grabbed Jaskier and kissed him. 

For one second, one blissful moment, Jaskier kissed him back. 

But then he was being shoved away. 

“What was  _ that _ ?” 

“I’m trying to show you that I care-” 

“Don’t you get it, you moron? I’m a monster! Now that you’ve figured it out, I’m next on your list to kill!” 

Geralt shook his head, “no. I would never kill you, and you’re not a monster,” he reached for him, but Jaskier moved away, “Jas-”

“No, why now?” Jaskier looked close to tears, “I  _ longed _ for you for- why now? When I’m- I’m  _ this _ ?!” He stepped farther away. “If I wasn’t good enough for you before, I’m definitely not now. Leave me alone, Geralt.” 

He finally made it to the door, slamming it behind him. 

Geralt sighed, “fuck.” 

\--

Jaskier avoided Geralt for the rest of the night and the next morning. He didn’t come when the three witchers planned out their strategy and set up for the hunt. He only showed up when they were leaving, and ignored Eskel and Lambert’s questions. 

Geralt just shrugged when his brothers looked at him. Jaskier was coming whether they liked it or not, might as well accept it. 

\-- 

The plan was to arrive at midday, when the sun was the highest and they had the most protection. Lambert and Eskel would circle around the sides, while Geralt went in to speak to Valdo in the center of the field. 

Or… Geralt and Jaskier, apparently. 

Their plan was so they wouldn’t be surrounded again. It was simple. In and out, kill the nest, leave no survivors. Do not get distracted by Valdo talking. 

Jaskier did not keep to the plan. 

Valdo was lounging in the shade at the edge of the clearing when they arrived. There are a few members of his clan surrounding him. All of them were in the shade. Jaskier is squinting. Geralt wondered how long it would take, before Jaskier would also be too sensitive to the sun to stay in it. 

Geralt promised himself he would find a way to keep Jaskier in the sun. 

“Have you come to change your mind?” Valdo asked, “if you accept my offer and join me, I will spoil you Jaskier. You’ll drink only from the softest skin.” 

So that was the offer. He should have known.

He glanced at Jaskier, to see his face twisted in disgust. “I will never join you.” 

“So you would betray me, instead? After everything that I have done for you?” 

“What have you done for me, Valdo? Took advantage of me when I was just a child? Changed me without my consent? Wrote a song about me so that I would be alienated by my peers? Please, tell me, which of those should I be thanking you for?” 

Valdo rolled his eyes, “you were hardly a  _ child _ the first time we fucked, Jaskier.” 

“I was fourteen!” 

“And look what I’ve done to make it up to you! I’ve given you power, immortality!” 

“I am a traveling bard, Marx, what good is immortality if I can no longer play my music!” 

“Oh,” Valdo waved him off, “everyone will forget about that song in a few decades. I only made it so you would see how horrible and judgemental humans are.” 

“You  _ ruined _ my  _ life _ !” 

“If I remember correctly, dear, when I bit you you were drunkenly complaining that this one ruined your life,” Valdo pointed at Geralt, “I was trying to improve it.” 

Jaskier screamed, loud and angry, and lunged at Valdo - but Valdo grabbed him and pinned him down easily. 

“You can not beat me, Jaskier! Give it time, someday you will see-” 

Valdo never got to finish what Jaskier would see, because Geralt cut off his head. The rest of his clan screamed as his head rolled in the grass beside them. Jaskier blinked up at the trees in shock, blood spattering his face. Geralt didn’t have time to check on him more than that, as the others were quickly coming to attack. 

He stayed over Jaskier, fighting them off one by one. 

It wasn’t long before Lambert and Eskel came to join them, and the three of them finished off the last together with ease. 

For three witchers, properly prepared, a nest of vampires was easy. 

\--

Afterwards, when they’ve piled all the bodies and lit them on fire, Geralt noticed that Jaskier had walked away. 

He followed after him, as Lambert and Eskel watched the vampires burn. 

He found Jaskier on the other side of the clearing, staring down at his hands silently. Geralt sat down beside him. 

“Are you alright?” 

Jaskier shrugged, his fingertips sharpened, claws coming out of his hands and then disappearing back inside a moment later. The change was almost complete. 

Jaskier wasn’t human anymore. 

“I thought… I thought killing Valdo would…”

Geralt placed his hand over Jaskier’s, “that’s a myth. There is no cure for being a vampire, this is who you are now.” Jaskier let out a shaky breath. Geralt swallowed, “but I can help you… if you want.” 

Jaskier snorted, “would ‘destiny’ be okay with that?” 

“Fuck destiny. I want to help my friend… my very best friend, in the whole wide world. If he’ll let me.” 

Jaskier looked up at him then, his eyes teary, “really?” 

Geralt nodded, “I’m so sorry for treating you badly, Jaskier. I’m sorry for everything that I said to you, on that mountain. You are important to me, whether we are connected by destiny or not. And if you let me help you learn how to cope with your new life… it would be my honor.” 

Jaskier squeezed his hand, “I… I didn’t hate the kiss, yesterday. It could have been better timed, but I wouldn’t hate it if we were to… kiss again, someday.” 

“I would like that.” 

Jaskier smiled, the first real one Geralt had seen since the mountain. “Maybe after I’ve figured out how to deal with all this… shit,” Jaskier waved his other hand in the air, claws out once more. 

“We’ll figure it out together.” 

Jaskier grinned at him, “I would like that.” 

\-- 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this whole fic just so I could write that scene where Jaskier shouts at Geralt? Yes, yes I did. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments! :)


End file.
